Par Amour sequelle de L'amour d'un frère
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Vous vouliez une suite à L'amour d'un frère ? La voilà ! Merci à Diam's qui, grâce à "Par amour", m'a fourni l'inspi nécessaire pour ces deux chapitres !
1. Par Amour, Chap 1

**Note de l'auteur** : Les persos de Supernatural sont pas à moi. Cette fic s'annonce comme la suite de l'amour d'un frère.

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**L'amour d'un frère : Par amour**

**1**

* * *

Je m'extirpe des draps, le soldat a été terrassé ; je me demande si il le méritait vraiment. Pour lui, la guerre n'était pas finie. Il ne savait même pas qu'il n'était pas mort.  
J'ai mal… au ventre, ça change un peu. Ma main glisse sur la table de nuit, cherchant les comprimés antidouleur que Dean m'a achetés. Je les avale sans eau et me retourne pour le serrer dans mes bras. Un lit double, dans une autre de ces chambres bon marché. Je souris en repensant au visage de la femme lorsque Dean lui a demandé cette chambre. Oui, deux hommes… et si elle savait que nous étions frère.  
Papa ne doit pas le savoir.  
Je m'approche pour le regarder. Il est beau quand il dort, si beau…  
Mes doigts glissent dans ses cheveux, il ne se réveille toujours pas. Quel flemmard ! Je n'en peux plus, d'ailleurs mes lèvres viennent se coller aux siennes. Il sent l'alcool, il n'aurait pas dû boire autant hier, je lui ai dit, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Il dort encore, alors je sors des draps.  
Mon regard se pose dans la glace en face de moi, je ne me trouve pas spécialement beau, il est vrai, je suis mignon, mais pas beau. Hier, emporté par les vapeurs de l'alcool je l'ai vu se coller à une femme, l'embrasser, la toucher.  
Je suis jaloux, oui, mais quand j'ai accepté cette amour tabou, j'ai accepté qu'il ne s'efface aussi rapidement qu'il n'est né. Je ne dirais rien, il a le droit d'aller voir des femmes.  
Ma tête se tourne vers lui et je l'observe bouger enfin et me regarder vaguement. Il n'est pas du matin, je le sais.

- Sammy ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Déjà debout ? »  
- J'ai mal au ventre. »  
- Oh, rappelle-moi de faire chambre à part ce soir. »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Bah, ça rend énervé, tu sais… »  
- Hey ! »  
- Tu vois tu t'énerves ! »  
- Je ne suis pas une fille, ok ? Si t'en voulais une, t'avais qu'à rester avec cette blonde hier ! »

Il soupire, ses yeux font un arc de cercle. Cette remarque l'a passé en mode ronchon, mais qu'y puis-je, vu qu'il a fait ça devant moi. Il s'assoit s'étirant un grand coup, sa main glisse sur son visage et dans sa chevelure. Je sais…

- Excuse, je ne voulais pas, t'as le droit. »  
- Nan… t'as raison d'en parler… »

Je baisse la tête, on ne devrait pas faire ça. On ne devrait pas se toucher et se regarder comme ça. On est frère, je ne l'ai pas oublié et malheureusement ce lien est indéfectible, je le sais aussi. Mais je me borne à tendre vers lui un amour pur et bienveillant...

- Écoute Sammy… »  
- Je sais, on n'aurait pas dû, c'est idiot, on est frère. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Si papa apprenait ça, je suis sûr qu'il penserait la même chose. »  
- Sammy… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ok ? Mais tu vois… ça me manque, tu sais... les nichons ! Ok, je suis un pervers, mais faut que je fasse avec ! Pourtant tu vois, cette fille, à part la peloter, j'ai rien fait avec elle… enfin avec toi ! Alors laisse tomber, ok ? On est ensemble mais on ne se refait pas… »

Je le savais au fond, Dean a besoin d'une femme. Il a toujours recherché une présence féminine... Je me gratte le crâne, ok, je le laisserais faire, de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de me dresser contre lui. C'est mon frère et bien que je l'aime, je ne veux pas le briser entre mes doigts d'une jalousie que je ne contrôle pas. Si un jour il doit préférer une de ces filles à moi, et bien c'est que ce sera le destin. Qu'il ne me prenne pas pour la seule option qui lui reste tout ça à cause de notre boulot.  
Je m'installe sur le lit et je l'embrasse dans le cou, je n'ai pas le cœur à aller chercher ses lèvres, je suis déjà bien assez coupable comme ça. C'est moi qui aie tout déclenché au départ. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, le laissant émerger tranquillement, je vais nous chercher deux cafés, bien noirs.

- S'cuz ! »

Je me retourne vers la voix qui s'adresse à moi vu que je suis seul dans ce couloir. C'est une femme, elle tire sur son chewing-gum du style pétasse qui veut brancher grâce à son décolleté plongeant et son mini, que dis-je micro short.

- Hum ? »  
- Dean il est où ? »  
- Dans la chambre… »  
- Oh, j'y vais alors, tu pourrais nous laisser ! A moins que tu veuilles participer ! »  
- Nan ça va ! »

Je m'installe au bar, regardant la télé sans vraiment la regarder. Ça fait une demi-heure qu'elle est là-dedans, rien qu'imaginer qu'il puisse la… Ma main se referme sur ma tasse et je la brise. La télé rend un son étrange depuis quelques seconde la lumière clignote... et ce mal de crâne qui me ronge. J'ai mal ! Mon siège se met à trembler, j'essaye de me diriger vers la sortie, je ne tiens pas à me montrer en spectacle. C'est moi, c'est moi qui fais ça. Les voitures garées sur le parking commencent à dérailler, elles se mettent en route toutes seules, les alarmes retentissent, là, dans mon crâne. Tout est étrangement… loin et si près. Mes jambes ont du mal à me porter, tellement de mal, je m'effondre d'ailleurs contre la porte du motel.  
La douleur m'empêche d'y voir clair, la porte s'ouvre enfin, sans que ma main n'ait réussi à en trouver la poignée. Je zig zag maintenant dans le hall, déclenchant une nouvelle folie dans les machines électroniques. Je laisse le gérant à ses élucubrations d'ovni pour m'engouffrer dans le couloir. Je pénètre notre chambre d'une très mauvaise humeur, surtout à la voir onduler des hanches sur mon frère.

- Sam ? »  
- Salut toi… on t'attendait ! »  
- Quelle gentille attention, mais tu vois, tu me branches pas du tout. »  
- Oh, tu es sûr ?! »

Son t-shirt bien trop petit me vole sur le nez, ça put un parfum soi-disant aphrodisiaque et la seule image qu'imprime mes rétines, c'est le regard de Dean en face des deux protubérances mammaires qu'elle exhibe fièrement. Alors voilà ce qui l'excite réellement ? Je suis vraiment trop con, d'avoir cru un seul instant être autre chose qu'une poupée gonflable pour lui. Un remplacement pour ça. Dean ne me regarde pas, il n'en a pas besoin. Il a déjà tout ce dont il a besoin !  
Une main agrippe mon bras, je regarde cette blonde dégoûtante me regarder dans les yeux.

- Fait pas ton timide… viens… »

Venir ? Je préfèrerais lui envoyer une droite en pleine tronche. Elle ne mérite pas Dean, à croire qu'il ne pense pas au lendemain. La première est bonne à prendre, c'est ça ? Je m'approche, emplis de haine, de haine pour elle, et pour moi. J'embrasse ce déchet, je ne ressens même pas de compassion pour Jess, plus maintenant, plus après avoir offert mon âme à l'enfer en tombant amoureux de mon propre frère. Je me fiche de ce corps, de cette femme, mais je dois regarder en face... Je dois laisser tomber Dean, je dois laisser tomber ce mal qui me ronge, cet amour qui n'est qu'une aberration !  
Je suis froid, très froid, elle ressemble à un animal, alors pourquoi la regarder. Sa main ouvre mon pantalon, elle sort ce qu'elle a à sortir et elle fait ce qu'elle a à faire avec, rien de plus, rien de moins. Je sens ses lèvres et sa langue parcourir mon sexe, ça ne m'émeut même pas, nan, je suis obnubilé par les mains de Dean qui peuvent enfin toucher ce dont il semble totalement fan.  
Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir jouis, mais son regard et sa façon d'être me rappelle la réalité. Je n'ai rien ressenti, elle ondule encore quelques secondes, minutes, peu m'importe en fait et Dean s'écroule dans les draps et faisant un sourire, un grand sourire. Le même qu'il me tend après… nos ébats.  
Elle se lève plutôt satisfaite, son sourire me donne envie de gerber, je me détourne d'elle qui s'habille pour m'installer devant mon ordinateur. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, c'est génial pour elle... maintenant elle peut partir tranquillement.

- On va où ? »  
- Illinois. »  
- Bon, prépare-toi. »  
- Pas tout de suite Sammy. »  
- Sam ! »

Sammy ? Comment ose-t-il encore prononcer ce surnom ? Une douleur me vrille le crâne, puis une ampoule éclate derrière moi. J'ai du mal à garder le contrôle dans ce bourdonnement sonore, je me suis levé et je me suis approché de lui.

- Ça t'a plu ? »  
- Tu crois vraiment que ce machin a pu me donner du plaisir ? »

Je ne suis pas comme toi mon frère. Il me faut plus qu'un corps pour que j'apprécie une relation sexuelle. Je le regarde retirer son préservatif et s'approcher de moi. N'essaye même pas de me toucher Dean, tu le regretteras amèrement. Sa main me frôle mais disparaît aussitôt pendant qu'il se plaint d'une migraine. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, pas après ça, pas après ce sourire qu'il a tendu à cette femme. J'étais prêt à faire des concessions, mais ce qu'il me demande est hors de mes capacités. Il me toise étrangement depuis quelques minutes, il vient de comprendre d'où provient sa douleur. J'allais réagir comment d'après lui ?

- Ok, mais t'étais pas là, fallait voir ce qu'elle m'a fait ! Je suis qu'un mec, ok ? »  
- Oh, oui c'est ça… »

Je fais un sourire en coin et m'approche dangereusement de lui. C'est de la faute de cette pauvre fille si il a cédé... comme c'est commode, Dean, de mettre la faute sur le dos d'une pouffe gratuite. Et si moi j'essayais pour voir… Il ne me repousserait pas ? Il ne pouvait pas la repousser ? Il ne pouvait pas car il la désirait ! Et c'est peut-être ça le plus troublant. Il la désire elle, mais pas moi. Moi je ne suis là que pour faire office de bouche trou. Ma main griffe les draps, remplis d'une colère sombre, je m'empare de ses lèvres. Je sens ses mains me repousser, il n'est visiblement pas d'humeur à se laisser faire...

- Sammy ? »  
- ça va, j'ai compris… bouge, avant que je ne change d'avis… »  
- Sammy, dit ce que tu as à dire ! Aller ! »  
- Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu veux que je te dise ! »

Le lit se met à trembler, le regard qu'il me lance reflète toute sa panique et son inquiétude, il m'énerve ! Il le sait non ? Il sait ce que je ressens en ce moment ?! Pourquoi me fait-il subir tout ça ?!

- Je me dis que tu aurais pu la fiche dehors, je me dis que finalement tu avais envie d'elle, de ce corps. Je me dis que… que tu as envie de cette fille mais pas de moi ! Tu te fiches de moi, de moi en tant que… qu'amant ! Sammy n'est et ne sera que ton petit frère, le crétin qui te suit dans ton pèlerinage à travers l'Amérique ! Mais qui je suis Dean ? Hein ? Suis-je encore ton frère après ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne suis plus rien de tout cela ! Je… je t'aime Dean, je suis dégoûté que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu ! Je ne peux décemment pas coucher avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas, Dean. Si toi tu y arrives, ok, mais pas moi ! Je n'offre pas mon corps pour du plaisir... Dean ! Je le donne avec tout mon amour. Que tu oses me dire que finalement je passerais toujours après ce genre de filles... N'oses même plus reposer la main sur moi… mon frère ! »

La seconde ampoule vient d'exploser laissant la chambre dans une certaines pénombre. Ça ne me dérange pas, je ne veux pas le voir, pas encore. Je me sens capable de tellement de choses… le pouvoir, la puissance... La télé s'allume, la porte s'ouvre à mon bon vouloir et je souris. Je suis tout puissant.

- Sammy, écoute, calme-toi ! »

Sa main essaye de m'attraper, je ne veux pas ! Je ferme les yeux et en les rouvrant, je le retrouve scotché au mur en face de moi. J'ai le pouvoir, pas lui ! Lui il le subit, en me regardant un peu affolé.

- Sammy, tu me fais mal ! »

Peut-être, mais je m'en fiche. La douleur... connait-il celle qui me broie depuis hier ? Je m'approche d'un pas pressant comme coupé du monde. Il n'y a plus que mon frère, ce même frère qui pousse un hurlement sous la pression invisible qui le clou de plus en plus fortement contre le mur. Dean est un insecte que j'écrase... Le son de sa voix est un tel réconfort...

- Sam ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?! »

Le tuer… pourquoi pas ? Ma main serre quelque chose d'imaginaire, j'observe son corps se crisper, serait-il en train de manquer d'air ? Bizarrement, son corps retombe à terre, je ne peux pas manier deux choses en même temps. Tant pis, il est bien plus agréable de le voir ramper devant moi... Sa main attrape un fusil. Il va… tirer ? Sur moi ? Il l'a déjà fait, c'est pourquoi je le défis du regard. Le coup part et je me retrouve à terre, en train de chercher mon souffle.

- Désolé, tu m'as pas laissé le choix… »

La sensation me quitte, la douleur aussi par la même occasion. Maintenant calmé, je me rends compte de ce qui allait se produire. J'ai voulu tuer mon frère, j'allais le tuer !

- Dean… pardon, je… je… »  
- C'est rien, je l'ai cherché aussi. Rappelle-moi de t'éviter quand t'as des maux de ventre ! »

Il rigole en toussant un peu, je crois qu'il se tient les cotes. J'espère ne rien lui avoir brisé. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, je le regarde donc s'approcher de moi. Sa main soulève ma chemise je l'entends ricaner.

- Sois heureux que je ne sache pas viser, à mon avis tu vas avoir un beau bleu, à moins que je ne t'aie pété la clavicule. Ça fait mal quand j'appuis ? »

Je fais non de la tête, je n'ai pas mal, ou plutôt je ne ressens plus rien depuis un moment. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une sorte de catatonie. Dean me fiche une baffe, je tourne mon regard bleu en sa direction.

- Refais jamais ça, je n'aime pas quand tu montres ce pouvoir. Ok ? J'avais dit que ça n'arriverait plus, alors, ne me fais pas mentir. Mon petit Sammy est normal. »  
- Dean, écoute, je le suis pas... Je continue à croire que cette chose m'en veut personnellement. »  
- Ben elle aura intérêt à me passer dessus avant ! Alors si elle veut ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance, mieux vaut que ton démon ressemble à Pamela Anderson, sinon... je ne donne pas cher de sa peau ! »  
- Idiot ! »  
- Hum, pas autant que toi ! »  
- Comment ça ? »

Il ne dit rien, tout à coup il semble bien mystérieux. Sa main époussette ma chemise faisant tomber le sel sur la moquette.

- Regarde ça, t'es même pas fichu de manger proprement ! »  
- Ha ? »  
- Oui, t'as toujours besoin de grand frère Dean ! Je t'achèterais un bavoir demain ! »

Mieux vaut en rigoler, non ? J'arrive enfin à bouger et je m'assieds pour le regarder, regarder les dégâts que j'ai pu laisser. Je ne me contrôlais plus, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Dean m'est important, je n'imagine même pas continuer à vivre sans lui, ça me détruirait.

- C'est pas cassé, t'en fait pas... mais tu vas me payer ça ! »  
- Pardon… »  
- Nan… ça fait du bien de tout dire une bonne fois pour toute. »  
- Oui… »

C'est vrai, maintenant que c'est sorti, je me sens mieux. Sa main sert ses cotes, j'ignore si je dois prendre pour acquis ce qu'il vient de me dire. Si ce n'était pas cassé, pourquoi se tenir comme il se tient ? Dean est un très mauvais acteur... Je baisse la tête, honteux, honteux d'avoir fait ça à mon frère. Tout à coup une angoisse me prend par la gorge, j'ai une mauvaise impression, j'ai du mal à respirer, et là, tout s'éclaire alors que ma tête se comprime sous une force inconnue. Cette chambre, ce papier peint.

- Dean… sort d'ici ! »  
- Hein ? »  
- Sort d'ici nom de dieu ! »  
- Mais, attend… Sammy. »  
- Tu te rappelles de mon rêve ? Il avait lieu ici ! »  
- Ok, mais on fait rien, alors calme-toi, tu veux ? »  
- Je le sens pas, je te dis ! »  
- Chut… »

Il s'approche de moi et me sert dans ses bras, j'ai encore du mal à retrouver mon souffle, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas fait une de ces crises de panique. Il me berce, comme le faisait Jessica et ma respiration redevient peu à peu normale. Pourtant je suis sûr que c'est ici, alors, alors comment ça se fait que rien ne devient vrai ? Quoi que j'ai failli le tuer à l'instant même. Peut-être que le futur a été altéré quelque part. Cela dit, je préfèrerais qu'on quitte ce motel tout de suite. Dean me conduit au lit et m'allonge… Non. Sa main caresse ma joue puis mon corps, je m'enflamme rien qu'avec ça. Mon frère, mon pêché…

- Dean, faut pas faire ça… »  
- Pleure pas, Dean est là… ça va aller... Et je suis désolé, pour toute à l'heure, vraiment. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je voulais pas de cette fille, pas comme ça et puis je ne sais pas… j'en sais rien en fait. Pour tout te dire, je t'attendais… je n'ai pas eu mon baiser du matin et je n'aime pas commencer une journée de chasse sans t'avoir au préalable embrassé Sammy… alors vient là ! »

Il fait une telle tête que bon... ben voilà, je lui ai pardonné, comme je lui pardonnerais toujours. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et la serre, Dean et moi on est devenu de plus en plus tactile et quand bien même son corps se serre contre le mien, je ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin. Je fuis son corps pour ne pas perdre à nouveau la raison.

- Sammy ? »  
- Pas ici… »  
- Il va rien m'arriver, aller… débrides-toi ! »  
- Dean, nan, arrête… »  
- Trop tard… »

J'explose de rire alors qu'on lutte comme des enfants, enfin, comme des enfants auraient pu le faire, sauf que ce que j'aperçois de son corps n'a rien d'enfantin, ni d'innocent. Il me soulève avec empressement pour me déshabiller et avec son doux sourire, il se fraye un chemin en moi. Il aurait pu y aller un peu moins… un peu plus gentiment !

- Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire aux vilains petits garçons Sammy ? »  
- Non, quoi donc ? »  
- On les punit ! »

Son premier mouvement est brutal et m'extirpe un gémissement de plaisir. Si c'est une punition, elle est déplacée, vraiment... Il me lance un court sourire tandis que sa main se lève puis s'abat sur mon postérieur, là c'est une plainte qui sort de mes lèvres. Ça fait mal en plus !

- Hey ! »  
- Punition j'ai dit ! »

Pourquoi me corps se laisse aller à ça ? Plaisir et douleur partagés... je semble même plutôt apprécier ce qu'il fait de moi. Il me le payera quoi qu'il en soit, je vais avoir du mal à m'asseoir. Ça le gêne pas, non, d'ailleurs il en sourit, il sourit de me voir complètement soumis à son bon vouloir.

- Je t'aime Sammy, mais la prochaine fois que tu essayes de me tuer dans une crise conjugale c'est le fouet que j'emploierais. »

Je suis incapable de parler, j'enregistre, lentement, sûrement, ma main se cale le long de son dos, alors que son va et vient devient plus intense. Non, j'ai eu tort, le visage qu'il me tend ne ressemble en rien à celui qu'il a tendu à cette fille. Je l'embrasse… Dean est tout autre quand il est au creux de mes bras. Il est vrai ! Il n'a plus rien d'artificiel comme à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de son temps.

- Je… »  
- Ha non, pas encore Sammy, les vilains garçons, ils attendent la permission avant, et je ne te l'ai pas donné, non ? »

Sa main enserre mon sexe m'empêchant de jouir, s'en est presque douloureux. Le jeu devient… tout autre, ou peut-être que je m'égare, oui, je m'égare car il a toujours ce sourire facétieux ourlé aux lèvres. Il veut me taquiner, mais la taquinerie est un peu trop poussée, à mon goût, sait-il ce que c'est ? D'être privé, même pour quelques secondes, de jouissance ? Mon corps est brûlant, il bouge seul, complètement autonome... et ses coups de reins, qui n'ont plus rien de tendres me font perdre le sens des réalités, je vais... jouir...

- Hey les gars… »

La blonde est devant le lit en train de nous regarder avec ses yeux aguicheurs. Quand est-ce qu'elle est entrée ? Ne me le demandez pas, mais c'est le mauvais moment ! Nan, pas maintenant ! Elle ne peut pas nous interrompre maintenant ! Dean stoppe ses mouvements sans ôter sa main, ce qui me fait pousser un grognement de frustration. Je la fixe d'un regard furieux, j'ai qu'une envie la démonter !

- Hum ? »  
- Je ne savais pas que vous… »  
- Ben si ! Tu veux ? »  
- Vous avez besoin d'une femme pour pimenter le jeu ? »

La migraine me reprend, pourquoi tu la regardes comme ça, pourquoi ?! Dean ! Jette-la dehors, s'il te plait ! La blondasse s'approche avec un large sourire, tient elle a changé de tenue, je m'en rends compte lorsqu'elle pose la main inoccupée de Dean sur sa micro robe à moitié transparente. Je regarde cette main coupable glisser sur la poitrine de la pute. Il en prend un certain plaisir, je le ressens au creux de moi.  
Il reprend ses mouvements, plus lentement, sûrement pour pas se ramollir et lâche finalement le corps de la fille en grognant. Il m'a... choisi?

- Je termine, veux-tu ? »  
- Tu ne veux pas changer d'avis ? »  
- Non, casses-toi ! »  
- Humpf, Dean, tu n'as aucun goût, je suis bien mieux que lui. »  
- T'as peut-être raison ! »

Je sens son corps s'évader du mien et il me laisse enfin jouir. Une jouissance fade, vu qu'il n'est déjà plus à mes côtés, mais vers elle. Comment peut-il me faire ça ? Pourquoi s'acharne-t-on sur moi ? Ce que je m'apprêtais à ressentir avec lui... Je ne l'avais jamais encore expérimenté. Maintenant je suis là, aigris à regarde son corps nu se diriger vers une fille. Oui, elle est mieux que moi, elle au moins n'est pas coupable d'inceste. Mes yeux me piquent, le vide bourdonne dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression que tout va exploser.

- Sammy, surtout essaye de pas disperser ma tête partout sur les murs, avant que je ne t'ai expliqué le pourquoi… »

Hum ? Je me recouvre des draps, observant cette femme, et peut-être que maintenant, la tête lavée de tous mes doutes, je m'aperçois de ce qu'il a vu. L'arme de Dean se pose sur la blonde et il a ce regard noir qui me fait trembler secrètement.

- Qui t'envoie pour semer la zizanie entre moi et Sam ? »

Il n'y a jamais de hasard dans nos rencontres, j'aurai dû le comprendre, cette femme voulait, que…

- Tu voulais que je tue Dean ?! »  
- Oui, ça aurait été cool ! »  
- Alors là ma petite t'as raté ton coup ! Maintenant tu me dis pour qui tu bosses ma belle sinon… »  
- Bah, je bosse pour moi… »

Elle sourit, non, il sourit… l'illusion de ce corps parfait s'estompe pour faire place à un homme.

- Tu as bien grandi… Sammy… Je suis fier de toi, mais pour lors, j'ai quelques soucis avec ta famille d'emprunt : John et Dean… Jessica, je m'en suis déjà occupé, pour que tu reprennes la route, que tes pouvoirs s'agrandissent et que tu me retrouves. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Ta mère, hein ? Je sais que cette question te hante... Marie n'était pas contente à l'idée que je t'emmène avec moi, alors j'ai dû m'en débarrasser. Oh… C'est là que l'idée de la chasse m'est venue. Autant que d'autres s'occupent de ton éducation, je n'aime pas vraiment les enfants. La fibre paternelle me manque ! Mais maintenant il est temps que tu me suives. Quant à toi, si tu me tires dessus avec ce flingue à sel, je te tue tout de suite ! On s'est bien compris ? »

Sa main se lève dans les airs je regarde le revolver de Dean s'envoler puis se poser au creux de sa main. Ce pouvoir !

- Sammy… tu n'aurais pas dû… tomber amoureux et consommer ça avec ton frère, c'est très mal tu sais ? Ça contrarie mes plans ça… ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il devrait être mort, et moi, bien entendu, je serais venu te consoler… J'aurai pu prendre son corps, pour tes beaux yeux mon Sammy… Mais assez parlé, je vais rallonger le jeu. Peut-être que cet amour ne durera pas, qui sait… à bientôt Sam… dans tes cauchemars ! »

Je regardais cet homme, avec le sentiment que je le connaissais depuis longtemps. Une partie de moi semblait même s'identifier à lui. Il en savait trop, enfin cet homme ! Ce démon ! Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis levé et mis devant Dean. Je n'ai pas l'impression de devoir le craindre, non, il me veut vivant… il me veut… en parfaite santé, mais seul. Pourquoi ?  
Il prend feu devant mon regard qui ne peut s'empêcher de fixer ses prunelles jaunes. Le Démon... pourquoi quelque chose m'interpelle quand je croise son regard ? Il ne reste plus de cette fille qu'un cercle de cendres…

- Sammy ? Laisse tomber, tu sais je me fie jamais à ce que dit un démon, ils mentent trop souvent ! »  
- Il ne mentait pas… pas celui-là. »  
- Laisse, ok ? On lui fera payer en temps et en heure… on devrait filer, sinon on va encore avoir un meurtre sur les bras ! »  
- Ok… »

Je le regarde s'habiller puis on quitte la chambre en courant.

- Grimpe ! »

Ça fait deux heures qu'on roule et comme je le craignais, le voyage est un véritable calvaire, j'ai mal…

- Le vilain petit garçon ne dit rien ? »  
- J'ai mal aux fesses ! »  
- Oh ? C'est vrai ! Montre ! »  
- Hey ! Regarde la route ! »  
- On peut s'arrêter sur le bas-côté si tu veux, pour voir où est le problème ! »  
- Tu sais très bien où il est ! »  
- Hum il faudrait quand même vérifier ! »  
- Pervers ! »  
- J'y peux rien moi, si t'es tellement mignon, qu'il me vient qu'une seule idée… »  
- Génial, tu pensais ça de moi avant ! »  
- Toujours ! »  
- Hein ? »  
- Bon, ok, depuis que t'as, aller… quatorze ans ? »  
- J'y crois pas ! Tu louches sur moi depuis ce temps ? »  
- Je ne suis qu'un homme ! »  
- T'avais dix-huit ans je te signale ! »  
- Hum ? Et alors ? »  
- C'n'est pas moral ! »  
- De ? Baver sur son frère ? Ou sur un gamin de quatorze ans ? Quel est le pire ? Si ça peut te soulager, quand tu dormais avec moi je pensais à… tu sais ce démon immonde qu'on avait dû tuer avec une pince à linge sur le nez ! C'était très efficace ! »  
- Je… je ne savais même pas ! »  
- J'n'allais pas te dire, Sammy pars pas à l'université avant que j'ai pu tirer mon coup ! »  
- T'es trop con quand tu t'y mets ! »  
- Et toi alors, parlons de votre côté lubrique Mr je suis bien sous tous rapport ! Quand ? »  
- J'en sais rien… »  
- Si tu le sais… »

Comment lui dire ça…

- Tu te rappelles le vampire en Louisiane ? J'ai pas écouté papa, je vous ai suivi, il a failli me tuer, et… tu… tu m'as protégé. Ça a failli te couter la vie. Je suis resté auprès de toi pendant trois jours et trois nuits. Tu… m'as appelé pendant ton sommeil et… je t'ai embrassé. Papa m'a fait tout un cinéma sur l'homosexualité et le fait qu'on soit frère et il m'a dit de sortir avec des gens de mon âge… »

- Nan, mais attend, t'avais quel âge ?! »  
- Douze ans… »  
- Et tu… »

J'ai posé un doigt sur ses lèvres. Quand on est gamin, il a y des choses que l'on croit et qui sont fausses. J'ai aimé Dean un peu trop cette nuit-là, au point de l'avoir regardé comme un prince qui m'avait sauvé, au point de ressentir de l'envie, de l'amour inconsidéré. Et la passion d'une nuit avait disparue. C'est ça la jeunesse après tout. Mais ce sentiment s'est ravivé… dix ans plus tard… ce n'était peut-être pas qu'un simple béguin de jeunesse...

- Bon, on s'arrête ! »  
- Hein ? »  
- Y'a un motel là ! »  
- Et le poltergeist ? »  
- Il attendra demain ! On n'a pas pu finir et le sort de ses pauvres petites fesses me fend le cœur ! Faut que j'en aie le cœur net ! »


	2. Par Amour, Chap 2

**Par amour **

**2**

* * *

- Oh, je vois, elles sont bien rouges dit donc… »  
- La faute à qui ? »  
- A toi… dis, t'as été un gentil garçon après ça ? »  
- Oui ! »  
- Erreur ! Oser me dire que j'étais le plus vicieux de nous deux… ça mérite une fessée. »  
- Dean, arrête… ha… ça fait mal non d'un chien… »

Je le toise d'un regard bougon, je ne suis pas d'humeur à repartir dans un trip masochiste, en plus elles sont trop rouges pour le laisser continuer. Je sais j'ai craqué deux ans avant lui. Il pourra prendre sa revanche, mais plus tard !

- Bon, ok, je les laisse tranquille pour l'instant, si t'es gentil avec moi. »  
- Oh… et je dois faire quoi, votre excellence… ? »  
- D'après toi ? »  
- Si ce à quoi tu penses commence par un f, tu peux aller te cuire un œuf ! »  
- Hein ? Nan, je ne pensais même pas à ça ! M'enfin, pourquoi pas ! Ça te gênerait ? »

Me gêner ? Oui... Il y a encore des choses avec lesquelles je ne suis pas à l'aise. Et penser à une fellation me rend... peu sûr de moi. Dean est le premier homme que... j'aimerais être en accord avec moi, avant de me risquer à faire une chose pareille.

- Dean… je ne me vois pas faire ça, franchement ! »  
- Oh… dommage, mais si un jour tu changes d'avis… »  
- Hum… »

Je suis vautré dans le lit, à l'écouter chanter du Metallica sous la douche... cette fichue douche qui prend trop de temps ! Je grogne me retournant dans les draps, je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience et attendre que monsieur sorte enfin. Je sens un parfum épicé, mes yeux s'ouvrent pour se poser sur son corps encore humide. Dean est beau, si diablement séduisant…

- Me voilà… tu m'as pas trop désiré j'espère ! »  
- Non… »

Il saute sur le lit avec un sourire fripon et on tangue dans un léger rire. Dès qu'il a su que l'hôtel avait des chambres... hum... il avait allongé la monnaie pour l'une d'entre elle. C'est méga classe les matelas d'eau... De temps en temps Dean et moi, on essaye de ne plus penser aux conséquences de notre vie, on jouit simplement du temps présent comme des gosses...

- On va faire des vagues ! »  
- Je crois bien… »

Par amour… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Par amour que suis-je capable de faire ? De dire ? Par amour, pour lui, j'aurais pu tout faire… Qu'importe demain, qu'importe ce que je deviendrais… s'il est avec moi, tout sera possible. Je glisse dans le plaisir, Dean… en moi, sur moi. Je ne pense même pas à échanger les places, je suis bien là… si bien… le laisser faire son devoir d'aîné, m'initier, me consumer. Dean brûle au fond de moi, pour toujours. Ce soir-là, j'aurais dû… glisser mon visage entre ses jambes et lui montrer comme je l'aime. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Par amour je n'ai pas fait tout ce qui m'était possible…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, il pleut, le Démon est mort, je devrais être heureux… Par amour, qu'a-t-il fait pour moi ? Par amour tout lui était possible, tout…  
La main me serre et les larmes glissent le long de mes joues. L'enfer s'est dissipé, mais le mien commence à peine. Il se baisse, me serre un peu plus…

- Non… »

Il n'y aura pas de vengeance, il est mort, pour toujours… Par amour que devrais-je faire ?

- Vient Sam… on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui… »

Je lâche cette main froide. Par amour qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Par amour qu'as-tu fait ? Mon frère… par amour, tu as donné ta vie pour me sauver. Par amour tu m'as empêché de finir en enfer et toi tu t'y es plongé. Par amour, dans ces flammes rouges, par amour tu m'as montré ton cœur. Et moi, moi, tu m'as abandonné de l'autre côté. Je ne peux partir, laisser son corps ici… laisser le corps de mon frère là, au milieu de ce champ de flammes. Par amour je suis enfin capable de te montrer le fond de mes pouvoirs. Car par amour qu'est-ce qu'un frère peut faire ? Un cadet désemparé. Un cadet brisé… ma main se lève, se perd vers ton corps déjà bien loin de moi. Mes larmes noient mes yeux, je crie, je crie si fort…  
Par amour, les miracles peuvent naître, par amour même impur comme le nôtre.

- Sam qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
- Dean ! Dean ! Je t'en prie, reviens-moi ! Dean ne me laisse pas ! DEAN ! »

Qu'on ne me dise pas, que par amour certaines choses sont impossibles. C'est faux. Mon corps s'éteint… bercé par les cris de papa… mon corps…  
Par amour, j'ai donné toute ma force pour le sortir de là, le sortir de l'enfer. J'ai repris son âme de l'au-delà…

- P'pa ? Comment il va ? »  
- Je crois qu'il va s'en sortir… et toi ? »  
- C'était horrible là-bas… mais valait mieux moi que Sam. Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça, sur le moment. C'est vraiment lui qui m'a ramené ? »  
- Hum… »  
- Il est fort… »  
- Trop. »

Par amour… Sam peut-être plus fort que n'importe qui… Il m'a ramené de là où personne n'aurait dû revenir. L'éternité d'une damnation continue, pour lui, par un amour pur et fou. Cette folie qui coule dans mes veines. C'est mal, enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent, mais moi je sais qu'au fond, tous nos mots, toutes nos caresses sont purs de cet amour. Cet amour qui m'a arraché de l'enfer et cet amour qui m'a poussé à l'endurer pour lui.  
Maintenant, réveille-toi… Sam, que cet amour ne disparaisse pas. Il dort, il dort depuis deux mois… Je regarde par la fenêtre, papa est assis dans un fauteuil t'attendant, lui aussi. Alors petit frère… par amour vas-tu ouvrir les yeux ?

- Dean, tu devrais dormir. »

Non, je reste, je resterais à ton chevet, t'attendant, attendant que tu me souris et que tu ouvres tes bras pour m'accueillir. Par amour, je continuerais ce pourquoi je suis fait… te protéger.  
Je me retourne en sentant une main attraper la mienne. Tu souris enfin.

- Sammy. »

Moi qui n'aie jamais pleuré, me voilà en train de chialer. Comme ça fait du bien, de te voir bouger, de voir ton corps reprendre vie.

- J'ai réussi… »  
- Hum. Merci. Sammy. »  
- Par amour… »  
- Rien n'est impossible, je sais… »

Je m'agenouille, je l'embrasse, qu'importe ce que pense le père, qu'importe ce qu'il dira devant ce spectacle. Par amour j'ai connu l'enfer pour un temps bref, je peux supporter le reniement. Même celui d'un père. Je serre ton corps, tendrement, tu m'enserres plus encore et les larmes continues de glisser.

- Dean… »

Sammy, si tu savais ce qui m'a attiré à toi, ton innocence, ton visage, tes sourires au milieu de ces motels miteux... J'ai attendu, par amour et par raison, mais le temps t'a enlevé à moi. L'espoir de te voir revenir s'est fané. J'avais tort. L'espoir existe, et il est revenu avec toi. Maintenant que nos doigts s'entremêlent, maintenant que j'ai vu la mort et l'enfer, maintenant que par amour tu m'as sauvé par déjà deux fois…

- Tu m'as redonné vie Sam… Sammy… »

Que dire ? Quand l'amour glisse par les pores de notre peau ? Comment dire tout ce que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre ? Je me retrouve à court de mots, incapable de lui dire tout ça. Tout ce que je ressens.

- Dean… »

Lui aussi, il pleure au creux de mon cou, lui aussi, il est incapable de parler, de dire ce qui brûle en lui. Nos actes ont parlé pour nous. Je n'ai pas hésité… prendre sa place dans la mort. Pour moi, il n'a pas hésité, pratiquement donné sa vie pour me ramener. Que personne ne vienne me dire que ce qu'il y a entre nous est blasphème. Le seul blasphème de cette vie c'est d'être né dans la même famille que lui. Et encore, le vrai, c'est les regards qui nous dévisageront.

- Je t'aime… »  
- Moi aussi… »

Je le serre, fort, si fort, comme si je voulais l'absorber, le boire, lui, sa chaire, son sang, ses paroles… son amour…  
Je l'embrasse, la passion, l'amour, le pur amour qui coule dans mes veines, qui me brûle qui me pousse à ne plus le lâcher, à lui prouver que jamais je ne le laisserais, qu'importe ce que la vie nous balancera... Sa main au creux de la mienne, nos souffles mélangés, nos langues mêlées... Contre le monde, tous les deux, contre le monde, unis ensemble. Je relâche tes lèvres, tu souris, tu es pâle comme la mort, mais je sais que maintenant tout ira bien. Je caresse ton visage, par amour tu es revenu, par amour… tu ne peux plus repartir.

- Sammy, repose-toi, je serais là quand tu vas te réveiller. Promis, maintenant, on est ensemble… pour toujours… »  
- Dean… »

Son visage glisse sur notre père, qui pleure lui aussi. Pourquoi ?  
Marie ? Je ne peux pas regarder ça, nos fils, nos fils qui se touchent de cette façon. On voulait être heureux, vivre normalement, est-ce que tout ça est de ma faute ? Par amour j'ai commencé cette croisade sans me soucier de leur devenir et maintenant, je m'aperçois que je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis l'instigateur de cet amour, cet amour qui brûle leur corps. Je devrais être heureux, ils le sont, ils sont ce que nous avons été. Deux âmes sœurs contre le monde, deux âmes sœurs unies pour ce qu'on avait cru l'éternité. Tu m'as été enlevée et l'amertume de cette perte aurait pu me tuer, si… si tu ne me les avais pas laissé. J'espère simplement qu'ils n'auront pas à ressentir cette aigreur face au passé. Que pour eux, notre amour et notre bonheur soient entiers et éternels…  
Je me lève, glissant vers Sam, je le serre fort, et Dean aussi. Mes enfants, ils le seront toujours, jusqu'à ma mort, qu'importe ce qu'ils feront de leur passion, ce n'est pas important… par amour j'ai tué leur enfance, par amour je peux qu'accepter le leur.  
Les Winchester sont à nouveau réunis… et par amour, paternel, fraternel et plus encore, on continuera la chasse, pour que personne d'autre n'ait à vivre ce que nous avons vécu, et ce que nous vivrons encore…

- Alors ? »  
- Alors, Dean, retire tes pieds du tableau de bord ! »  
- Ok, bon, alors on chasse quoi cette fois ? »  
- Ça m'a tout l'air d'un loup garou. »  
- Classe, j'espère que c'est une femelle ! »  
- Dean ! »  
- Je rigole ! Attend je te rejoins ! »  
- Dean, fait attention ! Je suis en train de conduire ! »  
- Pardon p'pa, mais on ne fait jamais attendre une demoiselle en détresse ! »  
- Va te faire ! »  
- Alors tu as trouvé quoi ma chérie ? »  
- Désolé pour toi, c'est un mâle ! Tu feras donc pénitence… »  
- Hey… »  
- Désolé chéri, j'ai la migraine. »

Je serre Sammy dans mes bras, il a la migraine hein ? Tant pis… je dormirais seul ce soir, ou je me tiendrais sage, après tout… par amour… qu'est-ce que je ne serais pas prêt à faire pour lui ?

- Dean ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tu piques, rase-toi avant de te frotter contre moi ! »  
- Moi, au moins j'ai des poils au menton… et autre part d'ailleurs ! »  
- Quoi ?! »  
- Viens là que je vérifie ta pilosité. »  
- Papa ! »

Dean reste le même, sauf au milieu de la nuit. Il ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il a vu de l'autre côté du portail. J'espère que mon amour le guérira de ses fantômes, en attendant, je rythme ses nuits de mon amour, de mon corps et de plaisir. Moi ça fait longtemps que mes cauchemars ont disparus. Je peux enfin dormir, mais pour lui, je joue encore l'insomniaque. Par amour, je ferais tout mon possible, pour le rendre heureux, pour le protéger. Car par amour tout m'est possible…

- Silence vous deux, je conduis, et y'a des hôtels pour faire ça Dean, combien de fois je te l'ai dit ! »  
- Mais… c'est de sa faute, il est tellement tentateur ! »  
- Et toi tellement pervers ! »  
- Un point pour le cadet ! »  
- Papa ! »  
- Et toc ! »  
- Allez, soyez sages encore. Le prochain motel n'est pas avant deux heures. »  
- Deux ? »  
- C'est long… »

Je souris en les regardant dans le rétroviseur. Sammy n'en pense pas moins mon cher Dean, sa moue le trahis. Bon, je vais appuyer un peu sur le champignon. Trois mois que notre vie est à nouveau rythmée de chasse, Marie… ça fait du bien, redevenir une famille. Par amour j'ai appris à vivre avec le leur. Par amour pour ton souvenir, pour nos propres baisers. Dean me ressemble, Sammy te ressemble, peut-être est-ce normal. Normal que notre amour survive en eux… Parce que par amour… on connaît le pire, mais aussi le meilleur, on connaît la tristesse, mais aussi le bonheur… Parce que par amour… on sait vivre, on sait survivre. Par amour, on se protègera, on avancera, on espèrera, on pleurera, on rira, en attendant qu'on ne se retrouve là-bas…

* * *

2007.  
Corrigé 2009


End file.
